Hundred Word Challenge
by Dramamamapwnsall
Summary: I'm trying out the Cannibalistic Skittles Hundred Word Challenge. I'm trying to add Puckabrina, but I'm also trying to incorperate as many other characters as possible.
1. Dream

**I thought Henry would call Veronica Roni, just to clear up any confusion. And would Micheal Buckley choose the name Drama_mama_321? I don't think so.**

She had a dream. She was there Martin Luther King, for crying out loud! That was what he wanted to tell all the Everafters who gave her a hard time. Then he realized they were right. He stopped coming with her when she went on her little adventures.

Then _he_ came. He said, "You're not the type of person to let a _human_ walk all over you, and especially not a _Grimm._ I can give you the world. All I need is for you to give me _her._" It should have been a no-brainer. Veronica Grimm was his friend. Sure, they were going through a rough patch, but that meant nothing. She had always been there, always made his problems seem insignificant, always made him remember things could be worse. But he didn't walk away, and he would forever regret that.

"She's not your friend, Oz, she's just using you because of your connections," he said. And Oz believed him.

"Come on, Veronica, take him down to the park, and I'll meet you there, and I'll help you explain everything to him, make him see all the good you're doing."

"I don't know, Oz, I'm not ready to tell him."

"That's why I'll be there."

"If you're sure…"

"Positive."

"Okay."

--

"Henry, I've got something to tell y- Oh wait, my phone is ringing. Hello? Oh, yeah we were just… oh, so the diner is just outside of town? Oh, it's no trouble, don't worry about it."

"Roni, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you soon Henry, I'll tell you soon."

--

"Oz, what are you doing!?!"

"The master will pay a pretty penny for you two Grimms. I'm sorry, Veronica, for what I have to do. But don't worry, us Everafters will have a better life. Just what you've always wanted."

"Roni, what's going on!?!"

"I'm sorry Henry. So, so sorry."

--

And now, as Oz looked at Sabrina, holding tightly to the rope on the hot-air balloon, he heard these conversations as if hearing a ghost, a dream. Because Veronica Grimm had a dream. And Oz took it away from her.

**Did I stink? I don't know. So will you tell me in a review?**


	2. Makeup

**If I owned Sisters Grimm... well that wouldn't be something you'd want to read. Here is chapter two!**

_Puck_

He hated it. Sure, she'd kill him if she knew he was spying, but he couldn't help it. When would she realize that she was perfect, just perfect, without smearing that gunk all over her face? And then she would cry, because it looked bad, and he wished she would realize that it looked bad because she didn't need it. He wished she would realize how beautiful she really was.

_Sabrina_

She thought it was awful. She wished that she could get it right, and look good, instead of like the ugly freak she was. She wanted to look beautiful and mature and adult. She didn't want to be ugly and childish forever. She had had to grow up mentally for her sister, now she wished that she could grow up physically too. She was only glad that no one knew about her late-night makeovers.

_Daphne_

She thought it was stupid. She had worn some of it, trying to be more like Sabrina, and it just made her feel bad about herself, and feel bad for her sister. Sabrina looked at the models in magazines and tried to mimic them. She tried to mimic Sabrina. But it was stupid and gooey and it made her face feel stiff. She thought it was mucho stupid-o, and wished her sister would stop.

_Granny Relda_

She didn't understand. Why would her sweet liebling ever feel the need to change how she looked? Didn't she see that she was beautiful without it? Didn't she know that what made a person beautiful was character and who they were inside? Why did she feel like she needed that?

_Veronica_

She thought it was understandable. A girl went through these phases all the time. But she wished that she had been there for her daughter when she had started, so she could have taught her the right way, and convinced her that it was unnecessary. She wished she could be a mother to her daughter again.

_Henry_

He hated it, thought it was stupid and unnecessary, and wished she would stop. He thought that it was because of that boy, Puck. He hated him. His little girl was growing up, and it was all Puck's fault! Okay, that was irrational, but he missed his little girls. Daphne yelled at him when he said, 'You're just five!' and he could understand that. Kind of. But Sabrina wasn't supposed to be like that. She just wasn't.

**Sorry I haven't been on! I've had a lot of work with swim team and my dog broke his foot and... yeah, I've been busy. So, this is basically different people's POV's on Sabrina's make-overs. R&R!**


	3. Dye

**This one chapter is rated T for cutting. I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else. PLEASE don't flame me!**

Puck grew up. He was different now. More… adult. Sabrina grew up. She was different too. Not so prejudice. Not so angry. Daphne grew up. And all the bad things in her life hit her. Hard.

So she turned to dye.

Dying the bad things away was good. So she did. She dyed away the abandonment in her life with purple. Her family was shocked as all her clothes turned purple, and she said she liked it like that. They let it go.

Her neglect in her foster homes became green. So, since her clothes were purple, her shoes turned green.

Her family let it go. Anger at her sister became blue. And that's how she ended up buying a bottle of blue dye and running it through her hair. Her family became concerned. She told them not to be, and they listened.

Then, anger at the Everafters took over. What her sister had forgiven was now a grudge she held. She swore at Snow, told Charming she hated him, and screamed at Red until the poor Everafter burst into tears. Sabrina and Puck and Granny and Veronica and Henry all told her to stop.

She didn't listen to her family, and suddenly, all the dye, all the purple and green and blue turned black. Her family told her this was enough, and she needed help.

So that was how Daphne came to be sitting in her room, wearing all black, while her parents tried to find a psychiatrist.

Dye was good. Her family was bad. She suddenly realized that red would be a good color. She didn't have anything red. She could ask Red to borrow something, but if it was already red, she couldn't dye it. She remembered that she had red with her at all times. So she broke her mirror, and used the fragments to cut until she was curled up in a puddle of red.

**I want everyone to know that I do not support cutting or any type of self harm. If someone is thinking about that, please get help it's out there. And R&R!**


	4. Pretty

**Another Daphne angst one.**

Pretty.

She always wanted to be pretty.

Pretty.

She always wanted to walk around and turn heads, to know that people were staring because she was Daphne Grimm, and she was _pretty_.

Pretty.

She never felt pretty. It was always Sabrina who got the attention for looking good, always Sabrina who got to wear makeup and get compliments and to look good.

Pretty.

But that wasn't her job. It was her job to look _cute_.

Pretty.

She hated to word. Cute was frilly and childish. Cute was little baby animals and little girls who tried to be pretty, but could never quite achieve that beauty. Cute was little girls with their hair in brown pigtails and overalls that had animal appliqués on them, little girls who were trying to compare to their older sisters who could still, after a day of war training, come out with her blonde hair in place and her lips parted in that knowing smile that looked so damn pretty that it made her heart ache.

Pretty.

"How do you do it?" She asked one day.

Pretty.

"How do I do what?" Sabrina asked, as if there could be anything else her little sister could be asking about.

Pretty.

"No matter what we go through, you come out looking gorgeous. How do you stay so _pretty_?"

Pretty.

The word seemed to echo.

Pretty.

"But I'm not," Sabrina said. "I'm not pretty."

Pretty.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Your skin is pale like porcelain, your hair is such an amazing shade of blonde, and your eyes are such a nice shade of blue. Your features are so small and pretty, and you're, well," here she paused not sure how to say what she was about to, "_developed_. You're pretty."

Pretty.

"Daphne, you're pretty. You've got a tan skin tone, your hair is dark enough that it goes with it and makes you look almost exotic, your eyes are the perfect shade of brown, and since they're so big it gives you a look like you're angelic or something."

Pretty.

"Really?" She needed to know that this wasn't just her sister reassuring her that she was pretty.

Pretty.

"You're really pretty."

Pretty.

**So, tell me what you think. I like these drabbles... I might make my own challenge... Once I'm done with this.**


	5. Temper

**It's short and sucky. But I've been stuck on this one.**

'Watch your temper'.

He hated that. Someone telling him to watch his moods, telling him how to feel. He could feel however he wanted. He was the Trickster King!

Then she came. Stupid witch, making him grow up, and all that stupid stuff. But she made him get mad. She could wind him up, then set him off.

And then there were always those words. 'Watch your temper. Puck hated watching his temper. Especially when people hurt _her_.

When Moth poisoned her, he wanted to kill Moth. When Rumplestiltskin used her, he wanted to rip the little man limb from limb.

Oh, yes.

She made controlling his temper _much_ harder.

**Have fun.**


	6. Ipod

**Yeah, I'm just going to go with a bunch of drabbles from now on, or else I'll never finish.**

No, no, no! He needed to find it! Where was it? He needed it! He couldn't let anyone find it! Well… They may not know it was his… But no, he'd written his name on it. How could he be so stupid? How could he ever let anyone know that he…? No, no, no, they wouldn't know. They couldn't! It would kill him! Suddenly, he heard whispering.

"Why was there an ipod in the fridge?" It was that chunky monkey, Daphne. HOW COULD SHE HAVE FOUND IT?

"I don't know. Mine's in our room." Great. The worst person to find it. Smelly stinkpot.

"It's got something scratched into the back. What's a Pook?" IT'S PRONOUNCED PUCK, MARSHMALLOW!

"I think it's Puck." There was a sniffing sound. "Oh yeah. Definitely Puck. It smells like those chimps."

"I wonder what music he has."

At that, Puck froze. If they heard, they'd never let him live it down. He jumped into the kitchen to find Daphne and Sabrina, sharing the earbuds.

As he came in, Sabrina looked up. "Avril Lavigne? Taylor Swift? Wow, fairy boy."

"I think it's sweet," Daphne cooed. "He's in touch with his feminine side."

At that, Puck snatched the ipod away and stormed upstairs.

**If you review, I'll tell you a secret in the next chapter!**


	7. Scissors

**This one's all family and sweet.**

"Just hold still!"

Puck grimaced, still upset that he had to be given a haircut.

"Old lady, I don't need a haircut!"

"You look like a girl!"

"How dare you!"

"Puck, you're my grandson, I can't have you running around with hair like that."

The fairy prince was quiet for a moment.

"Old lady?"

"Yes, Puck?"

"You just called me your Grandson."

"Because you are. You are just as much a part of this family as the girls, Jake, Henry, Veronica, baby Basil, Mr. Canis, Red, and Elvis."

"Thanks, old lady."

After Relda died, Puck always kept the scissors she cut his hair with.

**Eh. Family junk. So, since only two people reviewed, you only learn two secrets. The secret for jenn222 is that my favorite color of the moment is purple, and the secret for PWND2398 is that the big toe on my left foot is slightly deformed.**

**Reviews are love. YOU DO LOVE ME, RIGHT!**


End file.
